Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir
by Ladynoir309
Summary: This is my first story so don't hate if it bad. Marinette was given these earrings that transformed her into a superhero called Ladybug, but will she show her identity to Cat Noir who also has a secret identity. Please leave reviews so i can know if y'all like it so i can write more!
1. Chapter 1

Marinette awoke with a start to find Tikki, her kwami that helps her turn into Ladybug, in front of her face. Marinette took the hint that she was already running late for school. She hurried up and got dressed but she didn't have time to eat breakfast so she just grabbed a apple after saying good-bye to her mom and dad. While she was running to school and just barley made it before the bell rang signaling that class was about to start and she should hurry up. When Marinette was about to walk through the door she saw Adrien also walking to the door and froze in place. Adrien saw Marinette freeze and froze too.

"H-h-hi Adrien," Marinette said sheepishly.

"Hey Marinette, why don't you go in first?"

"T-t-thanks."

After Marinette walked into the classroom she immediately saw her best friend Alya. She called Marinette to sit in their regular seat and, of course, sat down watching Adrien take his seet next to Nino, his best friend. Marinette couldn't help but stare at Adrien while he took notes and occasionally looked at her. Everytime Adiren looked at Marinette her her did a little dance and she felt like she was in heaven. All of the sudden Alya snapped her fingers in front of her face snapping her out of her little bit of heaven.

"Girl I know you like him but now you can't even focus on taking notes dang girl you got iit bad."

Marinette was quick to sush her friend but, unfortunately, not quick enough because Adrien and Nino turned their heads to ask what was going on.

"u-u-um nothing just lost in space t-thats all A-Adrien" Marinette said while hiding the blush forming on her face in her hands.

"Ok if you say so Marinette" Adrien said as he turned back to the board.

"Girl you gotta get your head on straight just talk to him like a normal person and stop stuttering." Alya said as she also kept working on her notes. Marinette decided to finally copy down the notes she missed but stopped because there was screaming outside and the teacher told everyone to get to safety. Of course there was another akuma attack this happened everyday. Marinette hid in the girls locker room to change into Ladybug without anyone seeing.

 **"Tikki, spots on."**

Adrien rushed into the boys bathroom and made sure there was no one in the stalls before transforming into Cat Noir.

 **"Plagg, claws out."**

Cat Noir met up with his Lady, Ladybug, infront of the school and they went off scaling rooftops and soaring through the sky to the akimatized victim. After they defeated Quickster, the akumatized victim, they soared back to the school.

"My Lady, will I ever know who is under that mask?" Cat Noir asked, "because that would be just _purr_ -fect."

"Sorry kitty but you know our identities have to remain a secret ever from each other." Ladybug said while frowning. She grew fond the the cat and started wondering who was under the mask as well, but they both knew the rules.

"Oh well, i'll catch you later Bugaboo." With that he ran out of sight while Ladybug ran back to the locker room and transformed back. After the attack Marinette felt tiredand decided to study in the library and copy down the notes she missed from dozing off. After a while she finished the notes and decided to wander around the library to clear her head of Adrien, who the was thinking about while she copied the notes. She was shaking her head and suddenly ran into someone and pushed them to the ground as she fell hard on top of them.

"I'm soooo sorry i wasn't looking where i was going and..." Marinette trailed off ashe she realized it was Adrien she fell on top of. She immediately scrambled to get up without touching Adrien or else she would blush more than she already was.

"It's fine Prin-i-i-i mean Marinette" Adrien stuttered. _Why was he about to call her Princess, he only called Ladybug that._

As Marinette was struggling to get up Adrien just stayed there and realized, did he like Marinette? As he slowly realized that he actually liked Marinette he started to notice how her eyes matched Ladybugs.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette finally got up and put her hand down to help Adrien up. He took it and just realized how warm he is. They both were looking right into each others eyes, but before they could say anything the bell rang to get to their final class. Marinette snapped out of her "trance" and helped Adrien up.

"Well we better go to class so we don't have to serve detention, I just have to get a few of my things so I'll see you in there" said Marinette

"Yeah, well i guess I'll see you there." As Adrien walked off he couldn't help it he had to keep looking back at Marinette. _Why am I just now realizing I like her?_ Adrien was so distracted thinking of Marinette that he didn't realize he was about to run into his only childhood friend, Chloe Bourgeois. She immedietaly started hugging him.

As Marinette was walking down the hall she saw Chloe all over Adrien, this made her blood boil. As far as Marinette knew Chloe has liked Adrien since they were little kids. This hurt Marinette becasue she know Chloe could buy Adriens love and Marinette could not. So, like any girl would do, Marinette hid her face and walked into the classroom, unfortunatly, Adrien saw this and became a little sad.

"Adrikins, guess what I just bought with daddy's money!" Chloe said as she hugged Adrien while also trying to kiss him.

"I don't know Chloe why don't you tell me." He said as he pushed her off of him.

"Your new poster inside of an 18kt gold, just for my Adrikins." Adrian was pretty mush used to Chloe doing things like this since they were little kids. By the time he managed to escape Chloe there was only about 10 second before the tardy bell rang and his classroom was on the other side of the school. He decided to play it safe and not use his kwami, to scared of being caught, and darted to the room as fast as he could. Unfortunatly, he wasn't fast enough so he ended up walking in about a minute after the bell.

Marinette was watching the door waiting for Adrien to walk in, and smiled when he did. This was the first time he has been late but he didn't get in trouble because the teacher was later than he was. Adrien rushed to get in his seat, right by Marinette, and right as he sat down the teacher walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Adrien walked into the room Marinette couldn't stop smiling. As Adrien sat down next to her he grazed her arm with his hand and made them both smile. As soon as Marinette noticed what happened she felt herself starting to blush and hid her face in her arm and squeaked. Adrien heard this and started to giggle only making her blush even more.

"Hey Marinette, are you okay?" Before she could respond there was screaming outside indicating that there was another akuma attack.

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"May I go to the bathroom?"

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other stunned. When the teacher said yes they both darted out of the classroom. Adrien was confused on why she asked so fast then realized, _Could she be my Ladybug?_ It was a strange thought for Adrien bat what he didn't know was that Marinette had the same thought. When they finished battling the akuma they got back to the classroom just in time to hear about a field trip they have to go on to graduate.

"Great, that's just great, I don't even know if my father will let me go." Adrien said while talking to the group of friends, "He didn't want me to go to school my first say here how am I supposed to convince him to let me go?"

"You could say that you have to go if you want graduate?" Nino suggested as he reached for one of the cookies Marinette made and brought to school for her and her friends.

"He doesn't care if I graduate or not."

"You could beg him" Alya said with a mouthful of cookies.

"He'll just send me to my room and I'll never be able to go."

"Just say that this will be your only chance to get out and do fun things, and if he says no then just say please."

Everyone stared at Marinette, as she ate her lunch, with stunned faces.

"What it's worth a try."

"Girl, that's actually a really good idea."

"I'm gonna do it," Adrien said, "I mean whats the worst that can happen?"


End file.
